


Shukita Halloween 2020

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu main course [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional tags for each chapter will be added at the beginning notes, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Only fluff and sugar and nice things in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Ficlet collection for Shukita Halloween 2020Day 1:Intimacy|DancingDay 2:Love language|FormalDay 3:Astrology|CrossoverDay 4:Duality|Alternate UniverseDay 5:Firsts|HolidayDay 6:What lies Beneath|Phantom thief/DisguiseDay 7:Free day
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu main course [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877773
Comments: 53
Kudos: 41
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	1. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Fluff, cuddles, cute clingy koala Yusuke

Starting a relationship with Yusuke wasn’t easy. Not because he had trouble accepting his feelings, that couldn’t be further from the truth; he seemed delighted once Akira helped him realise that the increased beating of his heart and the strange tingle on his cheeks were signs of the love he started to harvest for his leader. The problem resided in how he expressed those feelings. He was never short on words when it came to showering Akira with praise and affection, but when his chatty personality clashed with Akira’s quiet demeanour, things started to get complicated. While one preferred to express his feelings with words, the other preferred to do so with touch, and that was something Yusuke was not used to.

Akira, being the gentle soul that he is, decided to start their journey with small steps. First, a brush of the hands, a delicate grip when they enjoyed each other’s company in the dusty Leblanc attic. When their fingers began to intertwine on their own, there came the gentle bumps of shoulders and lightly pressed thighs. The next step were the chaste kisses on the cheeks, which quickly shifted to short pecks on the lips, much to Akira’s surprise. He guesses Yusuke quite liked them, and that’s why he rapidly grew to desire more.

One by one, they went fulfilling the long list, Yusuke’s touch-starved nature coming to the surface the further down they went. Once they got to a point where the only thing left to do was to shed each other of their clothing, the artist had grown so used and needy of their touches there were no occasions in which he wouldn’t sneak a hug or a kiss every time he saw Akira. When they finally got to spend time alone, it was practically impossible to tear him away from his boyfriend, and Akira welcomed that with open arms and giddy laughter. He started to tease Yusuke telling him that more than a fox, he was a koala, which made him hum in slight disapproval as he returned each and every kiss he was graced with.

Things with Yusuke never tended to be easy, but they really were worth the time.


	2. Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Aged-up characters, character death (Madarame has passed away), slight hurt/comfort

Standing in front of the full-body mirror, Yusuke tries to adjust his tie so that it loosens a bit and it allows him to breathe. The tie is not so tight that it robs him of air, but it’s the only logical explanation he can come up with since he refuses to acknowledge the suffocating nerves slowly growing at the pit of his stomach.

He keeps mechanically tugging at it until a new stimulus catches his attention. With quiet steps, Akira enters the bedroom and glances at him with a carefree smile. At the sight, Yusuke’s serious expression -his face as hard as stone- cracks for a second and he returns the smile as best he can, only managing to produce a slight curve of the lips.

“You’ve always looked better in these types of clothes than me,” the artist comments, returning his eyes to his reflection.

His boyfriend replies with a chuckle and steps closer, placing a hand on his shoulder to make him turn around. Once he’s facing him, he takes his hands up and goes to undo the tangled tie completely, taking it off and opening some of the upper buttons on the shirt to leave Yusuke’s neck and collarbones partially exposed, the same way he usually wears them. 

“You look nice in suits too, if only you embraced your own style,” Akira adds with a cocky tone, moving his hands down to arrange the rest of his clothes.

Yusuke lets him do it in silence, observing his dexterous fingers as they flatten wrinkled fabric and tug in the end of the shirt. Akira’s touches, as fleeting as they may be, always manage to alleviate Yusuke’s every pain and worry, but this time they prove to be ineffective against the gnawing anxiety conquering his senses. 

Yusuke tries to silence the voices echoing in his mind, but his attempts fail as well.

Letting the doubt in him control his tongue, he opens his mouth to whisper. “You don’t need to come.” 

His words prompt Akira to elevate his gaze, peering at him from the rim of his glasses for a few seconds before he gets back to his work. “It’s ok, I want to.”

The artist quickly adds a few more words to the conversation with bitter laughter. “Either way, it will probably be a waste of time. I very much doubt he’s left anything for me in his will.”

“Yeah, maybe… But we still need to handle it,” the other replies before giving him a last glance and deeming his work done. ”I don’t know why we need to dress so fancy just to go see a lawyer though… Maybe we should go to a nice restaurant afterwards, so that we don’t waste the effort. How’s that sound?”

Yusuke hums in affirmation, not saying anything else. Akira lets the silent stretch for a bit longer before he takes his eyes back to his crestfallen face, carefully muttering his next words. “Would you want to anyway? To have anything of his?”

Almost immediately, the artist shakes his head no.

His boyfriend gently smiles and reaches out to take one of his hands, bringing it to his lips and placing a small kiss on it.

“Ready?” He asks without letting go of him.

Yusuke mutters a yes and turns around to go grab his jacket laying on the king size bed. As he’s reaching out for it, he realises there is a curled ball of fur, almost indistinguishable from the dark fabric of the jacket, sleeping right on top of it.

He blinks a few times before Akira peers from over his shoulder at Morgana’s form and openly laughs.

“Well, at least the suit is black. Let’s hope our lawyer isn’t allergic to cats.”


	3. Astrology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Fluff, inspired by another piece

Trying not to get distracted by the urge to scratch away the rest of the paint lingering in his fingernails, Yusuke finally manages to get the keychain lock open. He sighs, relieved, because it took him longer that he’d like to admit, but now he needs to concentrate on getting it closed again so that the cute keychain can hang from the strap of his school bag. He’s never been one to decorate his belongings, especially not with adorable and bubbly accessories, but he can make an exception this time.

As much as he loves the mysteries of the Cosmos, Yusuke has always thought that all this astrology nonsense is quite silly. How could the time you are born determine who you are as an individual? As fascinating and romantic the idea may be, the possibilities of it actually affecting reality in any way, shape or form are more than improbable. As such, he’s never concerned himself about things as his zodiac sign. He even forgot which one was supposed to be his.

Still, when Akira presented to him the small trinket of Cinnamoroll holding the jar spilling water, his smile so bright and sweet it blinded the artist for a few seconds, Yusuke couldn’t bring himself to admit that to his boyfriend.

He still doesn’t believe that the stars can dictate his fate, but the feeling of love Akira transmitted with the small gift overwrites whatever disbelief he may hold. To be able to have a physical reminder of the pure and warm tenderness Akira has permitted him to enjoy is a bigger gift than the small plastic accessory.

Much easier than when he got it open, he closes the clasp on the keychain and lets it hang there. He takes a few steps back and looks at it, observing how much it stands out against his serious schoolbag, and he can’t help but smile, feeling his cheeks tingle with the faint dusting of a blush. He doesn’t doubt that this new addition will add a few extra stares his way, but he doesn’t mind. It’s a small price to pay to be able to have a piece of Akira always with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this  [ art (n.19) by のり ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/76401296) .


	4. Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Aged-up characters, illness, first encounters

Folding up the last cardboard box, Yusuke rests it on the wall next to the other ten that previously stored all his belongings. With a sigh, he goes to sit down on one of the kitchen’s chairs and slightly winces when he feels his back pop. This whole moving thing may have been a bit too much for him… He’s not even ashamed to admit that his breath got laboured at some point, moving up the stairs the bulkier items.

Allowing himself some moments to regain his strength, he looks around his new apartment with melancholic eyes. This is where he’ll have to live now, alone and far away from all he’s even known. The doctor said that the combination of stress and the condition he inherited from his mother (which, no one really managed to tell him what it was, besides that it gave him a “weak heart”) would only bring him an early demise and Haru, being the worrywart that she is, quickly set up a modest apartment from him to live in the furthest town she could find.

As with many other things in his life, Yusuke didn’t have a say on it. He tried to ease the growing anger in him with calming words, such as “it’s for my own good”, or “I can still paint here”, but it’s difficult to ignore his dislike for the whole situation. He’s upset, tired, and also quite hungry. Well, one of those things maybe he can remedy.

He takes another look around the kitchen, to see if some food may magically appear if he wills it to. Unfortunately it doesn’t happen, so he sighs one more time before he gets off the chair and grabs his jacket to go buy something to satiate his stomach. 

The town is small, absurdly so almost, so he decides to take a detour along the seashore before he’s forced to enter some social interactions that he’s not really looking forward to. Slow step after slow step, he lets his eyes get lost in the cloudy and distant horizon, the bad weather starring up the sea in angry crashing waves. The wind is strong and chilly, and it carries with it the heavy smell of sea salt. The scene is not what most people would consider a peaceful sight, but seeing how the climate reflects the agitated state of his heart, Yusuke finds comfort in it.

As much as he’d like to prolong the walk, it doesn’t take him long to arrive at what he supposes is the centre of the town. There’s a bigger building in the very middle, which he guesses is the town hall, and a few establishments surrounding it. Only one of them has some sort of chalkboard with a menu outside, so he walks straight to it.

A bit hesitant, he pushes the heavy door open and takes a peek inside. The café is what one would describe as vintage, built in dark wood and with such a unique atmosphere that it feels separated from the rest of the rural village. A gruff looking man standing behind the counter greets him with a simple nod, and Yusuke takes that as his sign to come in. Wanting to stay away from the man’s intense and curious glances, he sits on one of the booths after quickly ordering the first thing he sees on the menu, eyes glued to the table in front of him.

When he finally feels the man switching his attention to something else, he looks up again and notices that there’s been another person there with them this whole time, busy washing some dirty dishes. The individual has his back turned to him, but by the build and dress code, Yusuke assumes it’s a young man. That surprises the artist quite a bit, since this is the only other young person he’s seen in town so far. As he keeps looking, he sees the young man starting to turn around, so he quickly averts his gaze as not to be found out rudely staring.

Trying to wait without any more awkwardness, Yusuke entertains himself looking at the bare walls of the café, quick images of what sort of paintings would compliment them best quickly appearing on his mind. His reverie is interrupted by a clack of a dish being presented in front of him. When he turns around to address the sound, a faint aroma of curry invades his nostrils before his eyes find themselves captured by the ones of the young man. The depth of their light grey, so cold and tempting at the same time, are framed with thick black curls that carry with them the smell of the sea. The dark contrast against the bright skin gives the man a mundane yet incredibly interesting aura. Yusuke feels something stir up in his chest, a feeling he doesn’t know the name of.

As their eyes keep locked for a second that seems like an eternity, the artist finds himself thinking that maybe coming to live here was not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess this AU has been on my mind for months and I want to give the idea a proper and full-fledged story. This is just a little teaser for now. For the actual story their meeting is different but I had to make Akira appear at some point in here so that’s what I decided on.


	5. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Fluff, gifts

At the request of his leader, Yusuke has spent the last of his pocket money to come to Leblanc. He doesn’t think of it as a loss though, because it is always nice to be able to see his boyfriend, and it’s even more delightful if it’s accompanied with curry and coffee.

Still, this time Akira isn’t gracing him with one of his small and tender smiles. Even after he’s served the artist his plate of food, he’s stayed in the counter fiddling with clean cups and utensils. If Yusuke didn’t know any better, he’d say he seems nervous, but that couldn't possibly be the case. What could be making Akira nervous, if it’s in the company of each other where they find the most comfort?

There must be something else bothering him. Anyone who’s even acquainted with Akira knows he’s always busy running all around Tokyo, performing his duties as the leader of the Phantom Thieves without rest. As such, whatever is plaguing his mind might be some kind of matter related to that, or he may simply be tired.

Having eased his own worries with that explanation, Yusuke decides to keep eating. His speculation is proven wrong when Akira interrupts him mid-chewing with a small cough to get his attention.

”So, it took me a while, but… I’ve been saving money these last few months,” he starts with a low mumbling, the light reflecting on his glasses not letting the artist see his eyes. “I wanted to get you something, a small gift, to celebrate your first place on the Kawanabe exhibit. I didn’t really know what you’d like, so.. I thought maybe this would do?” He explains as he presents to him some pieces of papers.

Slightly confused, Yusuke reaches out to take the offered item and brings it close to examine it. In the plain white paper there are two printed bus tickets, a trip of three days from the Shinjuku bus terminal to… Kyoto?!

Eyes wide and momentarily speechless, Yusuke takes his eyes off the tickets to glue them to Akira.

“I know traveling by bus isn’t the most comfortable, but they were the cheapest option… I hope you don’t mind,” he continues, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s going to be a short trip, but… Yeah, I hope you like it.”

Still in a mild stupor, Yusuke shakes his head slightly to regain his thoughts. ”A gift? But... This is so unexpected, I don’t know what to say.”

”I thought that Kyoto would be nice and it’s not that far away, all things considered. The tickets are for three weeks from now, so I hope that you can come even if it will be a rushed-”

The artist doesn’t let him finish, cutting him off with a bright smile and gleaming eyes. ”Kyoto is such an exquisite city, so full of wonders to admire! You couldn’t have settled for a better destination! Ah, my heart is dancing out of pure joy. It’s been such a long time since I’ve felt so delighted. I can’t possibly muster enough thanks to show how grateful I am for this.”

Akira smiles, clearly touched by his boyfriend’s reaction. “I’m glad you like it. Our first trip together, it’s going to be fun.”

Yusuke nods in agreement and looks back at the tickets, excited, curry all but forgotten on the countertop.


	6. Phantom thief/Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Aged-up characters, hurt/comfort, non-sexual stripping

That chilly autumn afternoon, Yusuke had left the house fully expecting to spend the rest of the day browsing all the art stores available in Tokyo, trying to find the exact brand of oil paints he recently ran out of. Thankfully for him, the one closest to his apartment had received a package with new brands, and the fates smiled upon him making the one he was looking for one of them. As such, his supposedly long trip ended up being only around an hour long, and so he decided to quickly return home and continue with his most recent project.

In high spirits, he opened the door to his apartment ready to get back to work. He was greeted by a warm interior and an absolute silence, which he found strange since Akira was supposed to be home. He glanced around the living room and found no trace of the other, only a pile of clean laundry resting on top of the sofa. Thinking that he may have gone out to get some more food for dinner, Yusuke decided to tidy things up a bit before getting himself lost again in his studio.

He picked up the folded clothes, hugging them to his chest and walking to the bedroom to store them as his mind wondered on the exact amount of yellow and green he mixed to acquire that vibrant light green he used on the focal point of his work in progress. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice that there was someone else inside the room until he heard an alarmed gasp coming from his right.

He found his boyfriend, eyes wide and face pale, staring at him with a look of pure fear. Yusuke couldn't help but let his eyes wander at the cheap, plastic looking tailcoat and grey vest he was sporting, the whole ensemble finished with some black trousers. There was also a pair of brown heel boots Yusuke had never seen before neatly placed next to the full-body mirror. It was undeniable how similar the low-quality clothes were to the outfit Joker used to wear when entering the Metaverse.

“Y-yus… W-when did you get home?” Akira said with a loud laugh. “Look, I can explain-” He started, holding his hands up as if he were caught mid-crime. It was then that Yusuke noticed he was holding a pair of cotton red gloves.

“Are you… dressing up as Joker? Where did you procure this from?” The artist cut him off, leaving the laundry on the foot of the bed.

“I… I just wanted to feel like Joker again, you know? I bet you too miss being Fox from time to time,” he said with a nonchalant shrug, though the forced lopsided smile he graced the artist with made him raise an eyebrow.

“I can’t deny that I too wish I could experience again the strength and agility I once had next to Goemon, but… I don’t quite understand how putting on these cheap garments would help you with that,” he continued as he walked around the bed and came to stand right in front of him, which made Akira uncharacteristically curl into himself.

“I…” He tried to say before he took a small gulp. “I just wanted to feel like him again,” he repeated, in a whisper this time.

“Akira… Your unusual behaviour leads me to believe you are reluctant to fully explain what is going on,” Yusuke said in a gentle voice as he reached out and took the gloves off his hands so that he could hold them. “What is troubling you? Allow me to ease your pains.”

Akira averted the artist’s endearing gaze, guiding his eyes to the floor and falling silent for a while. He squeezed Yusuke’s hands, hard, holding them firmly before his lips hesitantly opened up. “.... I thought that looking like Joker would help me be more like him. I… I wish I could still be him, from time to time. Strong, confident, reliable… I feel worthless now, Yusuke.” He confessed with a bitter laugh. “I used to be able to help everybody, to solve all problems, to take on the world all by myself, but now… All I can do is serve coffee and little else. I-i’m letting everyone down, I can’t-”

“Akira,” Yusuke cut him once again, letting go of his hands so that he could make his own travel up his arms until they came to rest on his shoulders. "Akira…” He repeated, much softer now, starting to take the costume off.

“I’m a fraud… A nobody. If I were Joker again, I could-”

”For the way you talk about it, it seems like these thoughts have been plaguing your mind for quite some time… I do not blame you for not confiding in me, since I understand distress and insecurity may make you fear other people’s reactions,” Yusuke said in a calm voice, totally removing the tailcoat and draping it over the bed. “Yet, with all do respect, allow me to say those thoughts are truly absurd. You, worthless? Absurd, I tell you. I know not of a soul as caring and as kind as you, Akira. The society we so fiercely fought against may make you believe that you’re only useful if you have those qualities you so admire from Joker, but… To me, and to all of those who are close to you, it couldn't be further from the truth. Please, remember, remember when we first met. The one who helped us nurture our broken and misshapen hearts back to health was you, not Joker.”

While Yusuke made his velvety voice invade the room with his monologue, he continued to strip Akira of his vest, and lowered his hands to start removing the trousers as well, making both his hands and words peel off the layers of pressure Akira had been putting on himself.

The ex-leader let him do as he pleased, deciding to shut his lips once again. It didn’t take long for him to be naked, with only his underwear on, in front of a fully clothed Yusuke. The artist made him step out of the black trousers pooled at his feet by bringing him close and hugging him.

”For as wonderful as Joker was, he will never have your generous, kind heart. The one that I adore with all my being,” he whispered in his ear as he buried his nose on soft black curls.

At the words, Akira poorly silenced a sudden sob and nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck, hugging him back strongly. Despite the lack of clothing he didn’t feel vulnerable, just loved and cared for as he felt the warmth of Yusuke’s embrace on his bare skin.


	7. Free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Heavy pining, light angst, one-sided feelings (not really), post-Scramble setting (no spoilers), spicy logh memes

Returning to the safety of his stuffy dorm room, Yusuke slowly closes the door, letting his forehead rest against the cool metal once it clicks. With his eyes glued to the floor, he lets out with a sigh all the air he unconsciously trapped in his lungs, making the weight on his chest lighten up only for a moment. He wills himself to take his head up and turns around to look at the darkened room.

The canvases with unfinished projects seem to be mocking him. He laughs when he realises his works of art reflect him perfectly at this moment; just like them, he can’t seem to properly express his feelings. Even if he finds himself sorely missing his leader every waking hour, he can’t bring himself to blossom.

Akira went back to his hometown a few weeks ago. He had spend 3 months with them, running all around the country, and yet Yusuke hadn’t been brave enough to talk to him about how sweaty his hands become when Akira’s near him, how his cheeks flush when Akira locks eyes with him, how fast his heart beats when he smiles. Akira left again, and he hadn’t told him anything. Yusuke won’t be able to hear his quiet laughter for another several months, and who knows if they’ll even be able to meet when he comes back for university. From what Haru and Makoto have said, they’ll probably have no time to spare.

Yusuke can’t help but curse himself again, directly going to flop down on his futon without bothering to change clothes. He doesn’t have time for that, he just wants to drown in his own misery, see if that helps distract him from the pain in his chest. 

For hours to no end, he stares at the white ceiling of his room, a succession of thoughts repeating on his mind.

If only Akira were here.

If only Akira weren’t so busy.

If only Akira didn’t have to go back home.

If only Akira didn’t have so many people around.

If only Akira loved him back.

Letting the feeling of helplessness seep deep into his body, he keeps observing with caution the clear memories he has of Akira’s bright and beautiful smile. How, he wonders, can something so sweet bring him so much pain? How can Akira be so cruel to him, when in reality he’s shown Yusuke nothing but kindness? 

It’s as he’s pondering over this matters that a sudden realisation hits him. It’s really selfish and immature on his part to keep placing all the faults on Akira, as if he had the ability to end Yusuke’s suffering but didn’t. It is the artist himself that’s making his poor spirit walk this path of doom and gloom, not wanting to accept and release his most delicate feeling out of fear and cowardice. 

Suddenly, a small ping from his phone asks for his attention, but he doesn’t have the energy to look at it. It’s not until the blinking light gets annoying that he wills himself to check it. On the pop-up notifications, he sees a sequence of messages all coming from the same person.

**[New message] Akira to Yusuke**

**Akira (3:45):** Are you awake? 

**Akira (3:46):** I can’t sleep

The messages warm his heart, all the pain, aches and worry disappearing with only those few words. He feels his previously scowling expression lift up, a warm smile invading his lips as he begins to type a reply. If he truly loves Akira so much, he should trust him, with both his heart and his soul, because surely the gentle Akira he knows would never do anything to hurt him. He is the one who can help Yusuke to stop hurting himself with his most inner turmoil.

His message gets a quick reply, and going back and forth, Yusuke stays up well into the sunrise talking to the one he cherishes the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this small collection, let’s keep celebrating this ship from now on too <3
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
